


Too Late

by PockyRuka



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yuuto POV, Yuwata, angst/no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyRuka/pseuds/PockyRuka
Summary: Yuuto has a huge crush on Wataru but he never have any courage to confess it, and when he did it was too late.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having a Yuwata brainrot, I'll be so happy if you enjoy this fanfiction. I'm sorry if there's any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, I'm not good at English either jsakfjlks

When I saw your face that day, I haven't realize this special feeling towards you. Your eyes, your nose, you lips, your hair, you voice, everything about you is perfect. I thought this feeling would just go away in several days, but turns out I still feel the exact same feeling towards you for 3 years. Every time I saw your face, my heartbeat racing, my body is sweating, and unconsciously I'm trying my best to be noticed by you. The way you call my name with a nickname just made me think that I'm someone special to you, whether it's just as a friend or as a lover. I don't really care, I just want you to be happy. Nothing else. But now, I realize that I want you just for my self and nobody can have you except me.

That day when you call my name for the first time from my back, your flustered face is as red as your spikey yet soft hair. Your voice is still the same, sweet and caring. I sure back then when we are playing houses, you'll be the mom because you just have the most feminine and motherly attitude rather the rest from us. Even the girls seems a little bit jealous when they saw your feminine appearance. I usually became the dad because I'm the tallest among us. I don't know, I feel so happy when people are choosing us as the parents. Deep in my heart, I don't want this play to be over. I want you to play- no, to BE my one and only wife. I don't care you're a boy or a girl. I feel happy with you, I feel comfortable with you. I guess I'm too dumb to realize that this is what they call 'crush'.

At the elementary school, lots of people are saying that I'm handsome, I'm cool, I'm friendly, I'm smart, and any kind of compliments you can imagine. But why don't they look at you? You're stylish, diligent, and super cute. The way he puffed up his cheeks whenever I make fun of him is just the best scenery I've ever saw. His face is as red as a strawberry. Ah, his clothes are smells like strawberry if you're wondering! Especially his hoodies though! He's just so cute when he make that moe sleeves with his hoodie, making me want to squeeze those cheeks.

You get angry at the smallest thing I do, you're really looks like my mom huh? Haha, I hope you can be the mom of my kids also. Yuu this, yuu that, I've never get tired of that nickname. Even, it gets cuter and cuter when you call me with a specific nickname like that, making me feel that I'm someone special for you. I wont hesitate to do any stupid thing, as long as you laugh that's enough.

When we got into high school we are separated because I have to move to Sapporo, that's when I met your older brother Kenta, Reon, and that tyrant Nayuta. You can never imagine how hard I tried to pretend that I liked to be there and always telling my self that it's okay, I can get trough this without you. But haha, I was obviously wrong. I got abandoned by those people and being left behind them. Now I really know your meant in my life. I wish I could meet you as soon as possible. I, I really miss you. 

And at collage, our meeting was a coincidence. I can't describe how happy and grateful am I meeting you and even we go to the same faculty. Hearing the word "Yuu" from your mouth since a really long time feels so dreamy and unreal. But there are you. In front of me. With the exact same smile that I adore so much. Your hairpin still looks the same just like the last time I saw you. I believe that this is not a coincidence, this is what I call "fate". Even we form a band together, with my guitar and your bass I sure that we'll make a world-wide band. Together with Ren, Rio, and Banri we did it.

Until one time, when I heard the news that broke my heart into pieces. Yes, that time when I saw you laid on the hospital bed, your mouth and nose are covered with an oxygen tube. Your skin looks paler than I was expected. Your eyes has lost it's shine. But, even though you're at that hella painful situation, you always threw you usual sweet and calming smile towards me. And now, I realize. Your smile isn't enough. I want you to be truly happy, not pretending that you're. I- I want to be always on your side, accompanying you in happiness and in sadness.

Then, the time has came. I still remember it clearly. When I hold your hands which was really shaking at the moment, your breathing that seems heavier and heavier each second that you pass, I don't want you to leave me. But, the God says the otherwise. You let out your last breathe while smiling at my face. Yes, the sweetest yet the last smile you gave to me. Your beautiful eyes start to close, the teal iris you have are slowly fading away from my sight, your body losing it's strength, and your hand that was holding very tight on mine is now laid on the bed. The beeping machine right next to me is stop beeping, instead it let out a long beep sound. I took a deep breath and whisper to your ear,

"I love you,

Wataru"

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who cried while writing this.


End file.
